


日本語訳: Birthday Suit

by BasilLeaves



Category: Eroica Yori Ai o Komete | From Eroica with Love
Genre: Birthday, M/M
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-09
Updated: 2011-08-09
Packaged: 2017-10-22 10:11:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/236969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BasilLeaves/pseuds/BasilLeaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>作者によるメモ：　この作品は Anne-Liの The Cup of Nimue.にインスパイアされて生まれた、少佐のお誕生日フィクです。</p><p>翻訳者によるメモ："Birthday Suit'とは「誕生のときの服」、つまり生まれたままの姿のこと。</p>
            </blockquote>





	日本語訳: Birthday Suit

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Birthday Suit](https://archiveofourown.org/works/99241) by [Kadorienne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kadorienne/pseuds/Kadorienne). 



_そしてたった一度だけ、鉄のクラウスは笑った。「これで五年目だ。毎年俺の誕生日には、あいつはすっぱだかで俺のベッドに寝ていやがる。そろそろ横に寝そべってやってもいいころだ。」_

~Anne-Li, The Cup of Nimue

 

いつもと同じように、少佐は誕生日を残業で迎えた。そして机の上に大量の煙草の吸殻とネスカフェを残したまま、夕食とワークアウトのために帰宅の途についた。ほかの日となんら変わることがなかった。コンラッドは揚げたイモをどっさり用意していることだろう。彼の忠実な執事は、誕生日には必ずそうするのだ。だがコンラッドはいかなるときでも分をわきまえた態度を崩さなかいし、、少佐は大好物で迎えてもらう理由に気づかないふりをする。いい年をして誕生日を祝うなどとはばかげたことだ。そして彼は、周りの誰もが彼の意思を尊重すること慣れていた。

 

たった一人のの例外を除けば。

 

だが少佐はもう数ヶ月間も、例の面倒なやつとはかかわっていなかった。というわけで、いつものワークアウトの後に、いつものようにシャワーを浴びて、いつものように眠りに着く前に何かがあるとは、まったく予想もしていなかったのである。

 

そう、まったく予想もしていなかった。例の面倒な金髪の美術泥棒が、ベッドに裸で横たわっているとは。

 

少佐は伯爵を見て足を止めた。伯爵は、少佐のぱりぱりに肌さわりのいいシーツに横たわり、枕にもたれて半身を起こしていた。少佐の口は半開きになり、衝撃のあまり息もできなかった。彼の目はまん丸に見開かれた。もしかしたら何かの間違いかもしれない、・・・いや、間違いではない。ヤツはまだそこにいる。

伯爵が口を開いたとき、少佐はまだ怒鳴る準備ができていなかった。伯爵の声は愛撫のように柔らかかった。「誕生日おめでとう、少佐。」

少佐は彼の声を耳にするや否や怒鳴りつけた。「おまえ、この変態、どうやって、なんでまた、出てゆけ！」

伯爵の端正な顔はかすかな失望に揺らめいたが、すばやく落着きを取り戻した。 「でも大事な人、まだきみへのプレゼントを渡していないよ。」

状況は疑うべくもなかった。激怒に顔色を変えた少佐は猛り狂った。「貴様がよこすものなんか受け取れるか！変態！さっさと出て行け！　」

少佐は、泥棒の腕をつかんでベッドから引きずり出した時点で初めて、伯爵をかろうじて覆い隠していた布を引き剥がしてしまったということに遅まきながら気がついた。少佐は驚愕し、相手から目が離せなくなったが、なんとかして断固として視線をはがし、伯爵をドアまで引きずった。伯爵は少佐の手をするりと抜け出した。

「わかったよ。きみのやり方は。せめて服を着る時間をくれないかい？」

少佐は、伯爵が忍び込み用のほっそりしたジャンプスーツを拾おうとかがみこむのを見て、心臓が止まりそうになったが、気を取り直して再び伯爵の腕をつかんだ。「このホモの病気持ち！あっちで着ろ！俺の寝室を汚染するな！」

体を締め付ける黒のスーツを握りしめたままドアまで引きずられつつ、伯爵はつんのめった。「私のブーツ・・・」

 

少佐は伯爵を廊下に突き出し、ダッシュでブーツを取りに戻り、招かれざる客にぶん投げた。伯爵が猫のように敏捷にそれを避けたため、ブーツは片方は彼の肩を軽くかすめただけにとどまり、片方は完全にはずれて転がった。

少佐はドアをたたきつけた。そして伯爵がドアの外で身支度をするやわらかい衣擦れの音を聞きながら、彼の痕跡がの寝室に残っていないか気が狂ったように精査した。それからベッドのシーツを剥ぎ取り、数分後に注意深くドアを開けた。泥棒は姿を消していた。

「コンラッド！」　少佐は呼ばわった。彼は何事かと駆けつけた執事に、階段の下に投げ捨てたシーツを指差して命じた。「焼却処分だ！」

少佐は返事も聞かずにきびすを返した。「ご主人様、かしこまりました。」執事の声が追った。少佐は施錠し、椅子をドアの内側に積み、銃を手元にひきつけたままシャワーを浴びた。万が一、伯爵が戻ってきたときの用心に。

シャワーを浴び、清潔で未使用のシーツをベッドにかけてから、少佐は横たわって天井を睨みつけた。 今夜は決して眠れないだろうとわかっていた。

Guns&Ammo(銃器雑誌)の最新号でも読んでで気を落ち着かせようと、諦めてベッドサイドの引き出しに伸ばした手が、自分の持ち物ではない何かに触れた。 彼は座りなおし、伯爵が残していったものを、結局のところ見つけることになった。

翌朝、少佐は昨夜はよく眠れなかったにもかかわらず通常より半時間も早く起床した。昨夜サイドテーブルに発見した悪趣味な代物をどこかの公共のゴミ箱に捨てるために、自分の屋敷とNATO本部の両方から何マイルも離れた場所まで車を走らせる必要があったのだ。簡単に処分はできなかった。こんなもの、使用人に見つかったらどうする？

* * *

さて、ここまで不愉快な歓迎を受けてなお、伯爵がまたしてもお得意のいたずらを仕掛けてくるだろうとは、少佐は考えもしていなかった。しかしながら、あの強情な馬鹿ものに関してはそれが愚かな楽観であったと、翌年の誕生日には不承不承認めざるを得なかった。

「誕生日おめでとう、少佐。」 絹のように滑らかに喉を鳴らす声が、再びベッドから聞こえてきた。

少佐は伯爵を見つめた。「くそったれ！今度はなんだ！」

伯爵はゆっくりと誘惑するような微笑を浮かべた。「私は希望の中に生きているのさ。去年贈ろうと思っていたプレゼントがまだあるんだよ。今年は受け取ってくれるかい？」

返答の変わりに、少佐は泥棒の服をベッドに放り投げ、マットの下からシーツの四隅を引きずり出して、ブランケットごと泥棒を包み込み、暴れる伯爵をベッドから担ぎ上げた。

「これって、クレオパトラがシーザーのところに誘拐されたときのやり方だよね！」　毛布の塊の中からくぐもった声が聞こえた。

「俺としてはヤエルとシセラの方を考えていたがな。」と少佐は言い返し、階段の上にエロイカを下ろし、ぐいとと押した。

寝室のドアの鍵をかけながら、少佐は伯爵が英語で罵るのを聞いていた。この罵倒句を覚えておいて、将来こっちから言ってやろう。あいつは優男のくせに、汚い言葉を知っていやがる。

少佐は恐る恐るサイドテーブルの引き出しをを開けて覗き込んだ。 そして諦めとともに引き出しを閉じた。 また明日は早起きせねばなるまい。

* * *

三年目、少佐は憂鬱にでいっぱいになりながら階段を登り、彼の寝室に向かった。 あの忌々しい泥棒が、彼の寝室で、香水に包まれてけだるく横たわっているのは確実だったからである。

「誕生日おめでとう、少佐。」

少佐はぎりぎりのところで、伯爵がまた懲りずに来るのかどうか疑っていた。が、とにかく準備だけはしていた。伯爵へ最小限の一瞥をくれた後、少佐はまっすぐに(すでに確実に汚染されている)サイドテーブルの上の電話をとって、伯爵を見ないようにしたまま可及的速やかに、その午後調べて暗記した番号をダイヤルした。

「ああ、遅いのは判っとる。だが重要な案件だ。これはクラウス・ハインツ・フォン・デム・エーベルバッハ少佐からの通報だ。あの悪名高いエロイカの居所がわかったぞ。わかった、切らずにそのまま待っとるぞ。」

エロイカはブランケットで胸を隠しながら起き上がった。「どこに連絡したんだい？」彼は知りたがった。

「インターポールだ。」少佐は伯爵には目もくれずに言った。

伯爵は身じろぎもしなかった。「信じないよ。」そうは言ったものの、その声に確信の響きは無かった。

少佐は肩をすくめた。「信じたくなけりゃ信じなけりゃいいさ。」電話の向こうから、かすかな声が聞こえた。「タラオ・バンナイ警部か？そうだ。エロイカは俺の屋敷にいる。住所は・・・」  
「なんてひどいやつだ！」伯爵はブランケットを投げ捨て、服をつかんだ。今回は少佐には心の準備があった。エロイカは素っ裸になることに何の羞恥心もない。だから少佐は最初からそっちを見ないようにして、電話の相手に住所を教えた。「急げ、俺はまだ手錠をかけてない。お前の部下が到着する前に逃げちまうぞ。」

すっかり服を着込んだエロイカはドアまで大またで歩き、それでも最後の一矢を報いるために振り返った。

「そういえば、きみ、まだ私のプレゼントを受け取っていないよ。」多すぎる髪をかきあげながら、伯爵は言った。

「何を言っとるんだ。いまのうちにサイドテーブルに入れたものを持って帰らないと、タラオ・バンナイが到着するまで屋敷の地下牢にぶちこんどくぞ。」

エロイカはにやっと笑いつつ、なにかをサイドテーブルから何か(少佐はそれを見ないようにしていた)を回収すると、急いで飛び出していった。

 

数分後、執事が新しいシーツをもって上がってきた。「しっかりお洗濯いたしますので、ご主人様。」床の上のしわくちゃの寝具の山を見て、彼はそうとりなした。

「焼却処分だ。」少佐は命令した。

「了解いたしました、ご主人様。」執事は答え、引き下がった。今後は、ご主人様の誕生日には屋敷で一番くたびれたシーツを用意するようにしなくては。

 

* * *

 

そして四年目は、少佐にとっては疲労困憊の一週間だった。部下のうち三人はインフルエンザで倒れており、部長は少佐を壁の向こうへ追いやった。そしてほぼ失敗に近い結果に終わった任務と、ミーシャとの倒れるまでの殴り合いのせいで、少佐にはベッドで待っているだろう金髪巻き毛の伝染病を怒鳴りつける気力すらも残っていなかった。

そこで少佐は大股で寝室に入り、うざったらしいささやき声の「誕生日おめでとう、少佐」を無視し、窓を開けて勢いよく伯爵の服とブーツを放り投げてから、振り返った。

「おまえも窓の外へ出るんだ。自分で出るか俺が放り出すかはお前が決めろ。」

伯爵は彼をすこし見つめた。それからどうやら少佐が本気らしいことを見て取った。伯爵は唇をかわいらしくとがらせ、ベッドを出た。一糸もたりとも身に纏っていなかったが、全く気にしていなかった。そしてすねていた。

「なんだかおもしろくなさそうだね」

「毎回おまえにそう教えてやりたかったがな。」

伯爵は物慣れた気楽さで窓の外にぶらさがった。「あのね少佐、私の誕生日は7月28日なんだ」彼は色っぽく首をかしげた。「だから、もし私になにかお返しをくれるつもりだったら・・・」

「俺は銃を持っとるぞ。」少佐はそっけなく言った。そして窓を振り返ったときには、予想通り、そこには伯爵の姿はなかった。

 

* * *

 

そして五年目、クラウスが寝室のドアを開けると、憤慨した泥棒がタオルを巻いた姿でバスルームに立っていた。「君はまったくひどいやつだ！」　エロイカは抗議した。

「おれのシャワーを使う許可を出した覚えはないぞ。」クラウスは眉をしかめた。

「あんな変な粉まみれで、服なんか着られないじゃないか！」

少佐は我慢できずに噴き出した。今年の仕込みはうまくいった。ロレンスではないが、どの諜報部にもちょっとした小道具がいろいろある。今朝、彼はひどいかゆみを引き起こすパウダーをたっぷりベッドに振り撒き、使用人にはシーツを変えないように指示を出しておいたのだ 。シャワーを浴びたにもかわらず、伯爵は体のあちこちをひっきりなしに 掻いていた。伯爵が睨みつけている間、、少佐は思う存分大笑いした。

ようやく笑いの発作がおさまり、クラウスは命じた。「さあ、出て行け。」

伯爵は脱いだ服をかけていた服掛けまで時間をかけて歩き、忍び込み用のジャンプスーツを着込み始めた。そして細身のボトムに足を通しながら、鋭く訊いた 。「いつからああいう雑誌を読むようになったんだい？」

これを聞いて、少佐はもう一度爆笑せずにはいられなかった。それはベッドサイドのテーブルを、引き出しを開かないように釘で打ち付けるか、あるいはいっそ別の部屋へ移動させてしまうかと考えていたときに思い付いた、待ち伏せ材料としては最悪のアイデアだった。前回任務で国外に出たときに、少佐は(しつこい遠回りと回りくどい行ったりきたりを繰り返し、いかなる尾行も確実に巻きつつ)アダルト商品の専門店へ行き、そこで見た中で最も不快な、とびきり下品なポルノ雑誌を買ったのだった。もちろん女の裸満載のものを。

その雑誌に目を通すのは試練だった。裸の女の写真が大好物である普通の男でさえ、ここまで下品だと腰が引けるだろう。しかしとにかく、その中でももっとも刺激的なページを開いたまま、サイドテーブルの引き出しの中に入れておいたのだった。エロイカは、例の倒錯した計画用の小道具を仕込もうと引き出しを開けた瞬間、たぶん今後数ヶ月はやつを襲うことになる悪夢に迎えられたに違いない。

とにかく、最高に愉快な誕生日だった。

* * *

そして今年、誕生日の夜にクラウスが寝室のドアを開けたとき、例によって伯爵は一糸まとわぬ姿で彼のベッドにいた。今年の伯爵は、いつもにも増して警戒しているだろうとクラウスは思った。なにしろ今年は何の仕掛けもしなかったのだ。物理的な罠も、去年のような心理的な罠も。

「誕生日おめでとう、少佐。」　伯爵は落ち着いた声で言った。クラウスはベッドから数歩離れたところに立ち、伯爵を見つめた。伯爵はいつものように枕にもたれかかっていたが、片手はシーツの端をしっかり握り締めて、いつでもひるがえせるようにしていた。彼の体は緊張していて、クラウスがなにかを仕掛けてくればいつでもすぐに逃げられるように身構えていた。最初の二年ぐらいは、ひょっとすると歓迎されるか もと考えていたかもしれないが、今はもちろんそうではなかった。

それでも彼はやってきた。いつもの年と同じように。

少佐は長い間伯爵を見つめ、それから言った。「諦める気にはならんのか？」　

伯爵がシーツを握る手に力が入ったが、姿勢は崩さずにいた。伯爵は彼を見つめ返し、あっさりと答えた。「そんなことを気にしているのかい？答えはノーだよ。」

少佐はうなずき、ドアに戻って鍵をかけた。それからカウチに腰掛けて、靴を脱ぎ始めた。

伯爵は目を丸くして見つめたが、彼が裸足になり、シャツを脱ぐに至ってとうとう口を開いた。「・・・少佐？」

「いまさら気が変わったとか言うなよ。」　彼はそういって、シャツと靴下を洗濯籠に放り投げた。

伯爵はますます目を見開いた。 「そんなふうに私をからかうのはやめてくれ・・・。卑怯なやり方だよ。」

「ばかもん。」彼はとうとうスウェットパンツを脱ぎ捨てた。

伯爵はあっけにとられて口を開いたが、何も言えなかった。

彼はベッドまで来て立ち止まった。伯爵があまりにまっすぐ見つめているので、最後の一枚をとるのが少しためらわれたのだ。

伯爵はごくりとつばを飲み込んで、押し殺した声で言った。「少佐、もしその気がないなら、お願いだから・・・」

伯爵の声は途中でさえぎられた。少佐がシーツをめくって伯爵の横に滑り込んだのだった。彼は明かりを消し、「今はそう呼ぶな。」と短く言った。

腕を伸ばして抱き寄せたとき、暗闇で伯爵が息を呑むのが感じられた。やがて伯爵はためらいながら呼んだ。「クラウス？」

「そのほうがいい。」　少佐はそう言って、唇で唇をふさいだ。それから唇を離して尋ねた。「で、プレゼントはなんなんだ？」伯爵の声が微笑んでいた。

「サイドテーブルに入れておく夜のお供に、私をあげるよ。」

 

END


End file.
